the_fluffybooru_fluffydexfandomcom-20200215-history
Vocabulary
Because of the shape of their lips, tongue and teeth, all fluffies speak with a childish lisp, causing them to pronounce letters such as R and L as W instead. The fluffy speech pattern is the one trait that is hardest to break. Only the most intelligent of fluffies with some training from humans are able to overcome this seeming speech impediment. Fluffies are pre-programmed with a certain vocabulary and phrases. Basic Vocabulary * Awmost Mumma / Soon Mummah – Mare, usually in an advanced stage of the pregnancy, and possibly immobile. * Babbeh – Foal. * Babbeh Speciaw Hugguh / Foaw-Fwuffa – Pedophile fluffy/ foal predator. * Bad Babbeh – Runt or a foal with color disliked by its parents. * Bad Huggies/ Bad Speciaw Huggies – Rape/ Non-consensual sex. * Bad Mummah – A fluffy mare who fails or neglects her maternal duty to provide safety, love and milk to her foals. Can be a dam who sacrifices her progeny for her own needs, or abandons them to save herself from danger. Can also be a mare who kills her own babies over anger, fear or resentment. * Bad Poopies – Defecating anywhere outside the litter box or inside the herd's safe place. More common among domestic fluffies. * Bad Upsies – Being picked up or carried in unpleasant, painful or frightening way. * Bad Wawas – Any liquid with the potential to drown or tastes bad * Baff – Bath. * Baww – Toy ball. * Bestest Babbeh – Favorite foal from a litter usually owned by a Bad Mummah. Likely to be spoiled by receiving extra love and milk compared to its siblings and often picking up its mothers bad behavior. * Bewwy Sketties / Tummy Sketties – Intestines. A phrase often used by cannibal fluffies. * Big Owwies / Bigges' Owwies/ Wowstest Owwies – Severe to crippling injury. * Big Poopies – Labor/ Water break. * Big Wawas – A lake or ocean. * Boo Boo Juice – Blood. * Boopie – A blow from a fluffy, usually minor. * Buwnies – Fire. * Buwny Huwties – Burn injury/burn pain. * Bwack Wockie – The street, particularly the asphalt. * Bwight Time – Day time. * Bwockies – Toy blocks. * Bwudda – Brother. * Chiwpy Babbeh/ Cheepy Babbeh – Newborn foal that still squeaks and cheeps like a rodent. (One of the reasons why Fluffies are called shit rats.) * Daddeh – Daddy, can refer to either the sire or a male human caretaker. * Dancie Babbeh – A foal that tries to mimic human dancing moves by wriggling its upper body or forelegs in an attempt to impress humans into adopting them. Sometimes also done to cheer up its parent suffering from stress, or as a form of begging to spare it when confronted by an abusive human or fluffy. * Dawk Time – Night time. * Dummeh – Dumb. * Dummeh Babbeh – A deformed, crippled or mentally impaired foal. * Dummeh Hooman - A person that is being addressed by a Smarty. * Enf! – The grunting sound a stallion makes repeatedly when he is having sex. * Enfie Babbeh – A foal sexually abused by a pedophile fluffy. * Famiwy – Family. * Fast Wawas – A river. * Fowevew Sweepies/ Fowebah Sweepies – Death. * Fwiend – Friend or ally. * Fwuff Piwe – Fluff Pile, formed for warmth and protection. * Fwuffy – Can be any fluffy pony, including itself. Fluffies without names always refer to themselves simply as "fwuffy". * Good Babbeh – Healthy and pleasant smelling foal. * Good Feews – Sexual pleasure, orgasm. * Gwassies – Grass. * Head Huwties/ Head Sickies – Madness, insanity. * Hewd – Herd. * Heawt Huwties – Sadness or emotional pain. * Hewp – Help. * Hide-an'-peekies/Hide-an'-go-peed – Hide and Seek. * Hoofsies – Hooves. * Hoomin/ Hooman – Human. * Huggies – Hugs. * Wittah box – Litter box. * Huwties – Hurt, any kind of pain. * Wickie Cweansies - Cleaning newborn foals of afterbirth, often by the mother, before setting them on her teats. * Mawe – Mare. * Meanie – Anything acting out mean, cruel or rude behavior. Can be a fluffy, human, animal, the weather or an inanimate object. * Metaw Munstah – Cars and other vehicles. * Mistah – Mister. A 'polite' way for a fluffy to address human males who are not its owner. * Miwkies – Milk. * Mumma – Mommy, can refer to either the dam or a female human caretaker. * Munstah – Monster, any non-fluffy creature (can be predators or humans). Many creatures can be called munstahs by fluffies. They tend to call whatever creature it is by the sound it makes and adding munstah to the end of it, or by special visual characteristics. ** Bawky Munstah – Dog. ** Biwdie Munstah – Predator or scary bird. ** Buzzy Munsta – Insect. ** Hissy Munsta – Snake. ** Kitty Munstah / Meow Meow Munsta – Cat. ** Stwipey Taiw Munstah – Raccoon. * Munsta Babbeh – A severely deformed foal or alicorn foal. * Munstah Daddeh/ Munstah Mummah – An abusive owner. * Munsta Fwuffy – A fluffy that doesn't look or act normal or looks scary to fluffies; Deformed fluffies, Alicorns, cannibals and severely scarred fluffies. * Nestie / Safe Pwace – Nest or burrow that the fluffies consider a safe haven from the dangers of the world. Can also be anything the fluffy can safely live in such as a box or under a dumpster. * No-nos / Speciaw Pwace – Genitals. * Not-Fwuff - A humans' clothing, may also refer to human hair. * Nu – No. * Num / Nummies – Something to eat, food. * Nummie Babbeh – A foal cannibalized to provide food for starving, desperate or just plain lazy adult fluffies. * Nummie Wawas / Yummy Wawas – Any liquid that tastes good, such as juice or anti-freeze. * Nummie-Findew – Food gatherer. * Nyu – New. * Otay – Okay. * Owwies / Ouchies – Small injury or pain. * Pee Pees – Urine, sometimes also penis. * Pointy Babbeh/ Howny Babbeh – Unicorn foal. * Poopie Babbeh – A foal with brown fluff color, or covered in feces, making it look and smell badly. Likely to be rejected by its mother. * Poopie Pwace – Anus. * Poopies – Feces. * Pway – Play time. * Sad Wawas – Tears. * Safe Woom – Safe Room. * Safe Pwace – Nest/Shelter/home. * Scawedy Poopies - Filth as a result from the fluffy defecating itself in fear. * See-Tingies/ Eyesies/ Peepews/ See-Pwaces – Eyes. * Shawp Owwies – Pain from needles, sharp objects, vaccination, or syringes. * Shockies - Electrocution. * Sickie Wawas/ Sickies – Vomit, vomiting. * Sissy / Sistah – Sister. * Siwwy – Silly. * Sketties – Spaghetti. * Sky Baww – Sun. * Sky Fwuffies / Sky Puffies– Clouds. * Sky Wawa – Rain. * Smawty Fwend – Leader fluffy and alpha male/female (male is more common). * Sowwy Box – Sorry Box. A small, cramped and uncomfortable box used lock up a fluffy as a form of abuse or punishment. * Sowwy Hoofies – Striking with one's hoof. * Sowwy Poopies – Feces sprayed on the target as a form of punishment or intimidation. * Sowwy Stick – Sorry Stick. A tool to scare and discipline misbehaving fluffies. Can also be utilized as as a form of abuse. * Spankies – Spanking. * Spawkies – Small sparks shot from a unicorn's horn (Depending on headcanon, can be common to very rare or nonexistent.) * Speciaw Fwend – Mate or romantic partner. * Speciaw Huggies – Sex. * Speciaw Huggies Mawe – A fluffy whore or a fluffy mare that all the stallions and toughies can have sex with, without permission; sometimes mares will be punished and be declared a "speciaw huggies mawe". * Speciaw Pwace – Genitals, usually a vagina. * Speciaw Wumps / Speciaw Thingies – Testicles. * Stompies – A stomp attack with a hoof. * Sweep/ Sweepies – Sleep. * Teef/ Teefies – Teeth. * Toughie Fwend – Enforcer for a smarty of a herd. * Tummy Babbehs – Fetal foals. * Upsies – Being picked up or carried by a human or other fluffy. * Wady – Lady. A 'polite' way for a fluffy to refer to human females who are not its owner. * Wastest Babbeh – Last surviving foal of a litter. * Wawa – Water. * Weggies – Legs. * Wingeh Babbeh – Pegasus foal. * Wingies – Wings. * Wittwe/ Widdwe/ Widdow – Little. * White Time/ Cowd Time – Winter.. * Wuv – Love. * Wiggwes - Spasms that occurs in epileptic or traumatized fluffies. Common phrases * Fwuffy gif sowwy poopies. – I will defecate onto you. ** Defecating onto others as punishment, an attempt to scare something off, or expressing superiority. * Screeee! - Sound that a fluffy makes when it's in pain. * Huuhuu / Buhuuhuu – A vocalization of crying or sobbing (AKA: Boo Hoo Hoo). Similar to how "Aaahh!" is a vocalization of a scream. * Nu smeww pwetty. – This thing/ fluffy smells bad. ** Anything that smells awful. Can also be the fluffy itself. * Wan die – Please end my life./ I want to die. ** A fluffy having lost the will to live. * Am only wittow babbeh! - I am just a little foal. ** A common phrase used by foals and mothers as either an excuse for poor behavior, or as a way to (In a usually futile effort) get out of a bad situation. * Wawa am bad fow fwuffies / babbehs! – This water can drown you. ** A statement to remind others that fluffy ponies or foals should keep away from bodies of water, or be careful around them. Can also be used when a fluffy is already in water. (Aside from being prone to drowning, fluffies hate water like cats do.) * Wan mummah. – I want to be with my mother. ** A common phrase used by foals that miss their mother, often said when scared, injured, lonely or hungry. Can also in rare cases by said by adults too. * Wan be nyu Daddeh/ Mummah? - Do you wish to adopt me sir/ ma'am? ** Said when a fluffy is begging for a new owner, when one finds a human. * Nee Huggies. - Please hug me, I am in terrible pain/despair. * Nu wike dis game. – I dislike this game I am playing. ** Said when a fluffy finds a game to be boring or harmful. * Dis am smawty wand nao. – As the leader, this land now belongs to me. ** The land claimed by a fluffy and its herd. * Fwuffy do what Fwuwwy wants. – I do what I want. ** A statement of arrogance, asserting the fluffy is above authority. * Fwuffy gon' giv yu fowevah sweepies. – I'm going to kill you. * Yu gon' get bad speciaw huggies – I'm going to rape you. * Nu wan! - I do not want this. ** A phrase more commonly said by foals when they are in a situation they do not like, or when a human or other fluffy is doing something to them that they dislike, be it rape or physical harm. * Nu wan bad speciaw huggies - I don't want to get raped. ** Phrase said by a fluffy that is about to be raped by a human or another fluffy. * Fwuffy am gud fwuffy. - I am a well behaved fluffy. ** Usually said by domestic fluffy that is about to be abused or punished. * Fwuffy am sowwy. - I apologize for my mistake. * Tummy feew hurties/ empties. - I am hungry.Category:Fluffy Pony